Innocent Love One Shot
by pinatbater
Summary: When Syaoran is full with debt, his friend suggested him to work for the Kinomoto family with huge payment. At first he was there for his selfish needs; to settle his debt. But the more he knows her, the more he cares for her. Sakura; too used to luxuriness, too used being pampered but having an errand boy changed her to be more independent. She lives a lavish lifestyle.


Important note;

Common text, _Thought,_ "Conversation", **[ POV ]** , { Location }

 **Summary**

When Syaoran is full with debt, his friend suggested him to work for the Kinomoto family. "They say they needed an errand boy, they promised you with a huge payment." At first he was there for her for his selfish needs; to settle his debt. But the more he knows her, the more he cares for her. Sakura on the other hand is a woman whom too used to luxuriness, too used being pampered but having an errand boy changed her to be more independent. She lives a lavish lifestyle, where she stays inside a suite of Kinomoto (K) Hotel - family owned.

* * *

{ Sakura's suite }

 **[ Sakura's ]**

"Don't forget to bring back some food when you are back."

"Jeez, yeah yeah. You know I can't refuse you." He said as he fixed his tie.

 _You can't but why do I feel that I'm losing you one day._ She admitted that it's sweet but somehow his words make her feels a little bit lonelier. She began to wonder if Syaoran is just there for her because he really cares or just because of money.

"Hello, yes Meiling. I'm on my way." Syaoran answered his phone and left the hotel room in a rush.

 _Hm, he is with that Meiling again._

A long sigh escaped her lips as she slid back down under the covers. She curled up under the sheet, feeling somehow annoyed. Keeping her away from feeling distressed, she try to sleep. But then her phone started to ring and she looked at the caller ID.

 _Eriol._

Contemplating on answering it, she silenced the call and let it vibrates until the call ends. She tossed her phone to the end of her bed. Just when she is about to close her eyes to continue her beauty sleep, her phone rings again. It rang once, then twice more. By the fourth ring, her annoyance turned to rage. She reached for her phone and answered the call.

"What the hell, Eriol?! Seriously ugh!"

"Hi beautiful! Let's have fun today."

"Why would you call me so early in the morning just to hang out?"

Then there's a silence at the end of the line. She then continues to speak.

"If you don't have anything better to do, you can just call any other person to have fun with. I'm going to continue my beauty slee-"

"Let's have seafood."

"What?"

 _Food._ Just the thought of food makes her stomach grumbles.

"You like it don'tcha? I am already at the lobby, I'll wait you here."

* * *

{ Beside the beach }

"Waaaa. This is refreshing." She outstretched her arms. Eriol brought her to the nicest place she has ever dreamed of. Beach. They had just finish their meals and now they are relaxing, feeling the breeze tingling their skin and blowing through their hair.

"I know right. I can really get used to it." Eriol's eyes narrowed to the beach. Having seafood beside the beach with Sakura makes him very happy. If only she realizes how much she meant to him.

"But why so sudden, what's the occasion Eriol?" Sakura asked cutely, leaning in close with both hands on her chin and elbows on the table.

Looking at her, he blushed. He kept his hand under the table, hidden and refused to look at her eyes. The heat of anxiety build under his clothes as he searched for something in his pocket. Sakura looked at him, feeling eager. She thought that he must have come up with something special for her. Her eyes widened as he let out a small box from his pocket.

 _Oh my god._

"Sakura, my days have been very happy since the day I knew you. Even since our childhood days, I have set a very special place for you in my heart and I hope for you to do the same. Set a place for me in your heart too; not in your mind but your heart as it will always remembers. I love you Sakura, I want us to last forever. Sakura, will you marry me?"

"This is insane." She lets out her thought abruptly.

He winced at the disgust in her voice. He then again attracts her attention and looked at her in the eyes as he holds her hands.

"Life is a fact, Sakura. You are just afraid to accept it. People do fall in love. People do belong to each other, cause that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness. You're saying such thing because you believe you don't deserve happiness, but you actually do."

He stopped, taking his breath.

"I can listen to your answers later. I will wait until you are ready." He continued.

She is so surprised to see Eriol to look so mature. The Eriol she knew always have been a playmate for her whenever she gets bored. She doesn't realized that she is already at an age for her to get serious in relationship; she is freaking 27 years old and everyone is already searching for soulmates at her age. She felt glad that he gave her some time to think.

"We should get back."

* * *

{ Sakura's suite }

"I'm back." Syaoran greeted Sakura as he entered the hotel room. Sakura was sitting at the window seat, wrapping her slender legs and stared at Syaoran as he made his way to the kitchen. She leans her head on her knees and said, "Syaoran, what if someone told you she loves you and just because she likes to be with you, will you acknowledge it?"

He sighed at her again random question. "People don't stick around for no reason," he says, placing a pack of croissant he bought on the kitchen table. "If they're with you, you gotta trust them when they say they love you."

Syaoran went to the fridge and pour himself some cold water to drink.

"Do you love me Syaoran?"

He almost choked at her question. He really didn't see that coming.

"What's with that sudden question?" He let out an awkward laugh and released his tie from his neck, cursing under his breath; blaming it for choking him and throw it in the laundry basket. He made his way to the living room and slumped himself onto the couch and on the TV just to ease himself from the awkwardness.

Sakura became silent and continue to look outside of the window. She let out a small sigh that only she can hear it. Syaoran took a stealthy look at her and clears his throat and build up his courage to ask her questions.

"So, what did you do today? Did you go outside exploring?"

"I went to the beach with Eriol."

Upon hearing Eriol's name, Syaoran's eyes widened. He looked at Sakura, confoundedly.

"So, what did you guys do?" He asked gratingly.

He then looked at the TV and signalling the remote control, making it looked like he's not even bothered to the fact that she went on a date with Eriol. Sakura continue to look outside the window, still wrapping her skinny legs onto her chest and leaning her head against it.

"We went to eat seafood." She answered. His grip onto the remote becomes tighten.

 _Food. No wonder she didn't decline his offer._

"He proposed to me." She said in a very low voice but Syaoran could hear it.

He was shocked, his feelings are mixed with emotions that he could not tell.

"Proposed what?" Again, his grip on the remote control became tighter than before.

"Marriage." He trembled upon listening.

"Then, did you accept his proposal?" His husky voice could be heard, but this time Sakura refused to answer. She wrapped her legs more closely and continue to look outside.

"Well, at least he got money." She speaks slowly.

Syaoran gets impatient, he could hear her but he demand for an answer. He went to her and pulled her arms to make her stand so that her eyes could meet his.

"Did you accept his proposal!?" This time his voice became rough.

"What's with you?! Getting overboard all over sudden." She wobbly answered him, trying so hard to stop her eyes from tearing up.

They stared into each other like it's a staring contest. The silence that went between them is just heavy that she couldn't bear it. She narrowed her eyes to the windows and open her mouth to speak.

"I'm just feeling a little bit unsure of myself." She spoke in a small voice, speaking slowly as she tried to put her feelings into her words. "There is just so many things that I've been thinking lately."

Syaoran's expression began to calm down as he listened to her halting words. As she finished speaking, he blinked many times, forming words inside his mind. At last, the words that came out from his mouth was,

"And what do you plan to do with his marriage proposal?" He just wanted to know her true feelings, she must have already decided on her answer. Then, there was a pause between them. Instead of answering his question, she again asked,

"Syaoran do you love me?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes further at her response. He tilted his head a little as he gazed at her.

"I-" He halted.

The atmosphere between them made his heart beat faster. He was wondering what this uneasiness he was feeling. The answer she seeks is already in his head, but his mouth wouldn't speak.

The lamplight beside the TV in the room flickered, leaving wavering shadows on the walls behind them and the sound of their breathing was the only sound that could be heard by them despite the TV was on. At last their lips came together in a gentle kiss.

As their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes, their faces are impossibly close. Sakura then broke their stare and leans her head on his chest. She lifted her hand and wrapped it gently around his waist. He looked at her solemnly and hugged her gently, letting out a small sigh.

"Whatever happened, I won't quit on us."He speaks.

* * *

{ Syaoran's office }

 **[ Syaoran's ]**

Two days after the incident, he received a call from his employer that he was not needed anymore. So he assumed that his 'responsibility' towards their young mistress has been fulfilled, even though he didn't even know what he had done for the past months to Sakura. What they wanted is for him to accompany her, and yes he did that. He accompanied her day and night, followed her every orders.

Just as his worries on his debt subsided, another came up. It has been three weeks and Sakura hasn't been calling him since the incident. He was just going to boast around her saying that his debts are settled and in the mind of taking her to eat somewhere nice, but she didn't even pick up her phone. Until one day the operator said that the number was not in use anymore.

"It seems that you really cut me off." He sighed as he looked at Sakura's contact name. The phone that he was holding rings when he was about to toss it away. His heart raced, hoping that it would be Sakura. His hope turned into a disappointment as he saw Meiling's name on his screen.

"Yes Meiling.."

"Syaoran! What are you doing?"

"Work."

"Busy?"

"Hmm." He hummed to her question.

"Let's lunch together. I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Lunch?" He looked at his watch. He didn't even realise it was already almost lunch time. No wonder the office is quiet.

"Yes, lunch. My treat. K Hotel."

His eyebrows twitched as he heard the hotel's name.

"Why there?" He asked.

"Because I miss their prawns and the garlic dip thing."

He heaved out a sigh. He knew that this woman has no intention in torturing him, but can't she just see that he is on his period of moving on? He told her about it last week and she advised him to keep on trying to contact Sakura, but after he knew she changed her number, all hopes were gone.

"Alright, I'll pick you up." He said.

"Yay!"

* * *

{ At K Hotel }

 **[ Sakura's ]**

 _Why am I even here?_

She sighed as she stares on her plate, did not even touch a single thing on it. Her father put his cutleries down, looked at her and examined her. He realized there was a distant look in her eyes; her mind was obviously on something else. Here they were having a special occasion in their hotel private dining room, his own daughter has made him quite uncomfortable to eat.

"Sakura, don't be so glum on your special day. You shouldn't be so sad having Eriol here." Mr Kinomoto said.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you ill? Should we get a doctor?" Eriol turned to Sakura who was sitting beside her.

"No, I just don't have any appetite." She feels like the world around her is spinning.

"Do you want to go back to your room?"

"Y-yes please."

Eriol looked at Mr Kinomoto to give him permission to accompany Sakura to her room. He gave him a nod, feeling pleased that he could count on his future son-in-law on everything. As Sakura's chair scraped against the floor to stood, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sakura's father deep voice rings through the dining hall.

The person who knocked the door is none other than Mr. Akamatsu. It looked like her father has called him in to have a talk about something.

"Well, you are late. As usual." Mr Kinomoto firmly stare at him.

"I am sorry." He answered.

Sakura on the other hand was being held by Eriol to be led to her room. She realized the presence of Mr Akamatsu beside her as she left the room. All she wanted to do is to ask him about Syaoran's current condition and felt apologetic on what she had done.

* * *

 **[ Syaoran's ]**

"How was it?" Syaoran asked.

"It's absolutely delicious," She answered truthfully. "I'm going to grow fat eating all this delicious food." And complained good-naturedly.

Syaoran let out a small laugh hearing her statement. He felt somehow good bringing his friend to eat here. K Hotel can remind him to his past but this woman somehow blocks his mind from remembering it. As he looked directly to Meiling, he saw someone whom he recognized not far from their table, walking towards the private dining area.

 _Mr Akamatsu._

His grip on his cutleries tighten. He formulated a plan in his head. He was thinking to call out for him and ask why they terminated his 'job' so suddenly. He also decided to ask about Sakura's new number, if he was ever given the permission to contact her.

His pray was answered too soon as he saw Eriol and Sakura came out from the room. He was stunned. However his concern dropped to Sakura, she looked sick. He scraped his chair against the floor lightly, arguing with himself whether to chase her or to ignore his feelings. But her felt the need to see her, there are just so many questions left unanswered.

Meiling looked at her best friend strangely, "Syaoran?"

"Huh? Um.." He contemplates. "Sorry Meiling, I don't want this chance to go to waste." He quickly reach his car keys and wallet inside his pocket. He handed the keys and some money for the bill "Drive back to the hospital as soon as you are finished, don't worry, I'll walk back to my office,"

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry Meiling. I'll get back to you later!" He quickly runs out of the restaurant.

* * *

 **[ Sakura's ]**

{ Sakura's suite }

As they reached infront of her room, Sakura said, "Eriol, I can manage myself from here."

"But you're not well. Are you sure?"

"It's okay. If I need anything else, I'll give you a call." She assured him that everything is ok. The reason why she left the dining room is that she always hated the conversation that her father likes to bring. Future, marriage, business. What else can her father talk about other than her engagement with Eriol.

He is so proud to have Eriol by her side, but whenever she looked at Eriol, she always felt that she is not yet ready. She head to her living room, finding a place where she could sit in solitude and think about her future. She has always liked her window seat. It reminds her of Syaoran.

Eriol hadn't said anything to her about moving to his place; for all she knew he thought she'd be willingly stay with him. Just when her mind was wandering about her future, she heard the door unlocked. Shocked, she stands and looked towards the door, bracing herself if thieves actually exists in hotel room.

"Eriol?" She asked shakily.

"You should have changed the password, Sakura. Or are you not afraid if someone breaks into your suite,…"

Her eyes widened. She recognised the voice.

 _Syaoran._ Her mind speaks.

"…like me for an example." His features come into clear focus.

"You shouldn't be here." She said, defending herself in-case he intended any harm.

"Why not? You once said to make myself feel like home." He answered calmly, showing no fear eventhough he knew that he could get into trouble if her father knew he's in here. He opened the fridge, his eyes searching for something.

 _Ahh, my favorite._ He formed a smile as he found it.

"Oh my, you still have my favourite drink inside your fridge. It's not even opened, I'm so touched." Smirking, he head himself towards the dining table. Taking a seat, he pours the drink into the glasses. Patting on the area beside him, he spoke, "Why are you standing there, come and have a sit. Have I not tell you in the past to treat your visitor graciously? Don't give me that look."

Surprisingly, she followed his orders. She picked a seat opposite of him. She didn't even know why he is here, but she is somehow glad to see his face after so long. How long has it been? Nearly a month.

"It is nice of Eriol to take you back to your room." His said calmly. "On what occasion exactly are you having inside the private dining room?"

Sakura looked down to her nails, playing it, avoiding his gaze that was fixed searching for answers from her. His question made her tense, and she hesitated before speaking,

"Why are you here Syaoran?" She quickly turned the conversation, instead of having it in his way, she thought that she has the right to know why he turn himself up in her room uninvited. She brings her face up, glaring at him.

"Well, I assumed you have a lunch meeting with your father. No one else like to use that area other than him. But I was shocked why Eriol was inside too."

He refused to answer her and attacked her with more questions. Even after Sakura tried to shift his attention to other topic, he refused to leave the thoughts of Eriol came out from the dining area. He knew that her father was in there as he saw Mr. Seo went into the room right before they came out.

As much as she hated bringing up such an obviously painful topic, she shook her head quietly not to make a fuss out of it. She didn't know why this thing bothered her so much. She decided on her future, she accepted Eriol's proposal, she met Eriol's parents, so did Eriol, but she secretly wanted Syaoran to save her from all these miseries she was feeling. But at the same time, she didn't even want Syaoran to know about her engagement with Eriol.

"It was nothing, just a simple lunch that my dad had requested on having it with Eriol and I." She said.

Syaoran sipped his drink as his eyes wanders to her fingernails.

"A simple lunch," He responded as he hold her right hand. His finger caressed the ring on her ring finger.

"A simple lunch with his future son-in-law." He murmured.

She inhaled deeply. She hesitated, wondering if she should respond on his statement. She hadn't felt this confused in a long time, and didn't even know if she wanted to bring up the topic of her marriage with Eriol to Syaoran. She hated this kind of emotional turmoil.

She was looking at him but not exactly at him. Her mind wanders on wondering what he was thinking. She didn't realize she was actually staring at him.

"Syaoran, do you love me?" She didn't realised she actually speaks her mind. Syaoran looked up from her ring and caught her staring, and stared right back. She had always thought that his eyes were amazing. The way that he looked at her right now is as if she was the only person in the world that matters. The only person that he cared about.

But why can't he answers her question every time she asked? She really did not understand that part of him. Did he really take her for granted just because of money? But the way he stares at her now may prove her wrong. But maybe not, he couldn't be in love with her. He was there for her every time just because he needed money to pay his debt. She didn't know how long have they been staring to each other until she heard the doorbell rings.

"I-I really should be getting that." Quickly, she pulled her hands from him and went to the door. Her phone left lying on the table. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see her visitor.

"Mr Akamatsu... I'm surprised to see you here," She greeted him.

Mr Akamatsu has never came in person to see her at her room. He always contact her through her phone.

"I've heard that you are sick, I bought you medicines." He said. As footsteps can be heard from behind her, Sakura tensed.

"Mr Akamatsu, it's nice seeing you here." Syaoran greeted from behind her.

Mr Akamatsu blinked at Syaoran, confused on why Syaoran is here; inside her room.

"Li Syaoran."

"How have you been? I saw you at the restaurant just now."

"Well yes, I have to see Sakura's father on some business."

"Busy man you are."

The tensed atmosphere grew more tensed as Syaoran is trying to make a conversation with Mr. Seo. Sakura's eyes narrowed at Syaoran, she stared at him signalling him to quickly leave her room.

"Well, I think I should be going." Taking the hint, he excused himself.

Syaoran giving a nod of respect before leaving. Mr Akamatsu looked at him as he passed Sakura.

"Mr Akamatsu," Sakura called him after Syaoran left the scene. "Can I ask you not to tell father about this?"

"Well of course." He knew something is happening between the two of them before he came to her room; he really should be reporting about the situation, but he didn't want to intervene.

* * *

 **[ Syaoran's ]**

{ His office }

"Syaoran, the HR said, they wanted to see you." His colleague said as he arrived at his seat. As soon as he stepped out of K-Hotel, he went back to his work. The building is just a few blocks away from the hotel.

"The HR dept? Why?"

"I don't know. They said about you're not showing yourself at work."

Feeling the pit of his stomach drop, he sank into his chair with a long sigh. He knew he is in trouble. Now when the HR already know about his movement, he knew he is in trouble. Fighting his fear, he gets up from his chair and went to the HR department to face his punishment.

Arriving infront of the department office 10 minutes later, he stands there a few more minutes before entering. He inhaled deep and step into the office.

"Yes hello. Can I help you?" Asked the older woman from behind the desk.

"Err well, my name is Li Syaoran. I was told that the HR called me in."

"Ah yes. Pease have a seat. I will let them know that you are here."

Around 15 minutes pass before a young woman wearing blue blouse came. She's young but looked mature, he expect her age to be around 27 years old or maybe younger. And she looked so familiar.

"Li Syaoran?" He nodded in response. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Mr Inaba's secretary." They shake hands. "Mr Inaba and the others are waiting inside. Please follow me."

 _And the others?_ He wonders.

As he stepped into the room, he saw a few of people are waiting and ready to interrogate him. Maybe what he did is too big for them to handle, he thought.

"Ahh Li Syaoran. Please have a seat." Mr Inaba showed him a seat infront of him.

"I am Inaba Atsushi, the senior talent acquisition of this company and I am mainly responsible for the company's recruitment. Beside me are the external consultants, Madam Li and Mr Kihara. We are here to discuss the mistake you've done that we have been reported numerous… numerous of times." Mr Inaba looked sharply at Syaoran through his glasses.

Looking again at the documents in his hands, he continues,

"We have been reported that you didn't show up at work during work hours. Which is mostly every day, or maybe you did come but you would only sit for two hours or so to do your work, but then you are not seen anywhere in the office. Your boss and colleagues searched, even called you. Not even a note was left. Well, do you have an excuse on why you were acting this behaviour Mr Li Syaoran?" Mr Inaba asked Syaoran, but he knew that he must remain silent as to not instigate Mr Inaba further. Getting no reply at all Mr Inaba finally said,

"We realized that you are burden with the debt and we were told to give you some leniency in judging your work performance as you have other priorities in running your services to settle your debt. Yes, we let you. We followed the orders from the higher authority, we turned a blind eye on you. But it seems that your service has ended yes? The woman you served has finally came to an end yes?"

Mr Inaba gave him a look, the look which says that whatever excuse he gives, it would not be accepted and that he better be ready for some hard labor as a punishment. Cold sweat slowly dripping at his back as he tried to think of an excuse, but thought better than to say anything at all.

"Well, if you have nothing against our argument, it has been settled that you are fired."

"W-What? Wait, this is so sudden!" He counterbacks.

"I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do than to let you go Syaoran. You see, we tried being patient on the things you do, but if we keep on being lenient on you, you will do other sorts of thing. It's not fair for your colleague, cutting your pay will not even settle this. Your boss have reported on your behaviour numerous of times, this has to be settled."

"But I-" He stuttered. He was told that his company has been informed on him serving a chaebol, and the higher authority has given the permission for him to prioritize his tasks on her. Him, giving excuses now will not lead to anything as he realised that the service has ended. He shouldn't be slacking off like he used to.

Taking off his glasses and straighten out the paperwork, Mr Inaba said,

"Daidouji, ask the payroll to settle his final pay as soon as possible so that I can sign it."

"Yes Mr Inaba." She said as she left the room.

"And you Syaoran, be sure to pack your things, your pay will be banked into your account." He said as he extended his hand to shake Syaoran's hand.

Still in a dazed situation, he reached out his hand responding to Mr Inaba's gesture. The other consultants followed Mr Inaba as he leaves the room.

As he stepped out of the room, he saw Tomoyo organizing some paperwork on the nearby table.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," he called.

"Yes?"

"Do I know you from somewhere? You looked so familiar."

She let out a small shy laugh. "My face is a common, Li Syaoran. You must have mistaken me for your other clients."

"Ahh probably." He said with a low voice and nod as he take his leave.

Tomoyo looked at him. Getting fired can be one of life's most stressful thing to happen but she was there only as an assistance.

"Ah, Syaoran wait."

Syaoran stopped his step as he heard Tomoyo's calling him.

"I'm sorry for your-"

"It's okay Tomoyo. To be honest, I do think I deserved it." He gave her a sad smile. He knew, Mr Inaba would have been so burden if he didn't let him go. He is not mad, he is ashamed. Ashamed to his colleague, what will his colleague said about him. The 'skipping work' thing is so common to him that he didn't realized he was doing it too often.

He let out a sigh and turned to leave but Tomoyo caught his sleeve and pulled him. Syaoran let himself being led by Tomoyo to the roof.

"Tomoyo?" he asked, confused on why she acted like that towards him. After a few moment of silence, Tomoyo speak,

"I… have a request."

* * *

 **[ Sakura's ]**

It has been two weeks since she last saw Syaoran. She didn't even know why, but she missed him so much. She asked herself why was she being so egoistic when he came to see her in her room that day. She should have let him stay, she should have told him her true feelings.

"You okay?"

Sakura wakes up from her dream. Her eyes caught Eriol who was standing beside her.

"Sorry I was just lost in thought."

"You don't look so good these few days," Eriol looked at her, feeling concern.

"I am fine, Eriol. Don't worry." She smiled at him as she slides her palm on his hands.

Eriol respond by taking her hand and kissed on her long fingers. He smiled back at her and said,

"You should really enjoy this party. You father made this party for people to know us," he stopped and caressed her hand, "and also to search for people's blessing for our wedding." He again kissed her hand that was intertwined with his.

She then feel her phone vibrated inside her clutch. Escaping her hand from Eriol's, she searched her phone in haste.

"Hello." She answered quickly.

"Sakura… You finally picked up my call."

"? Who.."

A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line. "I see that you didn't even recognise my voice anymore. Took ya long enough to answer my call. Why? Eriol? Is he there? Or I shouldn't be calling you because you don't need me anymore?"

 _Syaoran._ She swallowed. She didn't even see her screen when she picked up his call.

"I get your number when I went to see you that day. Careless you are by leaving your phone when you greet Mr Akamatsu." He states. Didn't know what to respond, she stay silent.

"Sakura, where are you?" No response.

"Sakura,"

"Are you possibly drunk?" She interjects him.

"Nope." He quickly answers. "I am entertaining myself. At your favorite bar. Inside your favorite private dining room." He again paused. "I like this place, a lot."

She breathed in hard.

"Sakura…." Hearing him calling her name in his sweet voice makes her heart quivers. "..Do you not want to meet me?" It sounds more like a plea rather than a question. Indirectly, he was actually asking for Sakura to meet him.

"I… missed you."

She let out a long shaky breath that she didn't realized she was holding. What were you supposed to say to a guy who you had waited long enough and you soon gave up on him, but he came back searching for you.. after you have made your mind to settle down?

She didn't know, she didn't know what to do.

Just when she was about to answer, he intervened,

"Let's meet, Sakura. I'll wait you here." He hung up.

* * *

Just when she slides open the door, she saw Syaoran lying on the table with his eyes closed. Bottles and glasses of wines were everywhere. The foods served were barely touched. Syaoran was never like this, she thought. He will never spend his money lavishly and let it go to waste.

"What kind of a good-for-nothing moron are you?" She cursed under her breath looking at him.

When he heard her voice, he saw her standing in the door-way panting very heavily.

"Oh Sakura, hello." He greeted her with a drunk smiley face.

"Syaoran.."

"Hmm? You don't want to join me? Then go home."

 _What? You are the one who called me here._

Looking at her pissed off face, he sighed. He pulled himself up with the remaining energy that he had left and walk to her. He is not that drunk, he is still aware with his surroundings. When he reached the door behind her, he closed and locked it and pushed her to the nearby wall.

"How does it feel like to get dragged out here?" He whispered staring right into her eyes. Slowly, they seated on the cold hard floor. He leaned close.

She smelled his sour, alcoholic breath. She tried to lean away from him, but he yanked her back. "You know, you actually have a choice. You can choose not to come. You can decline my offer by sending me a message. But here you are, coming after me, looking so desperately worried over me. How long has it been that we didn't see each? Hmm… Two weeks? Do you feel good now that you get to see me?" She twitched her eyebrows hearing his words, this guy was tormenting her.

"You drunk jerk. Let me go." She struggled to go loose from his hands, but his grips tighten. She breathed hard as he leans closer, bringing his forehead on her shoulder. His hair smelled like sweat, he looked so messed up

"Syaoran…?"

"I've lost everything. Recently I've got fired from work. They punished me for slacking off during work hours. I was lost for words. I didn't know what to respond because I knew I was wrong. I went out during work just to see you, to serve you, to earn money, but you…" He paused, trying to catch a breath. She could feel her shoulder wet from his tears.

Having pitied him, she brings her hand to his head to console him. After a few moment, he speak slowly,

"Sakura, I think I've been dumped. She was whom I thought will be with me forever. Whom will be supporting my life and my decisions in the future. Whom I thought is wise enough not to choose someone just because of money." He pushed himself up from her shoulder; steadying himself using both of his hands, to look into her eyes.

"And after all this time, I was wrong about her. She betrayed me." He continued, speaking in a low voice. The last sentence punched her hard. She didn't realize she was affecting him this much. She pushed him slightly, trying to sit. He gave her spaces.

His eyes are wet, his visions are blurred but he keep staring into her eyes; searching for something. He searched for kindness. He was sure, all this time, all that they have been through, is not only because of his delusional creative fantasies. She must have felt the same thing as he was. He needed an answer.

"Do you really love that woman so much?"

"What made she thinks otherwise?"

"Because you never really told her you loved her every time she asked."

"Have I not shown enough?"

Her eyes widened on his response.

"You ran away, you hide from your problems! To make up the income gap between us, I thought that I should at least become someone that would suit you. I worked hard all day and night, I spare my time for you when you called me; even at my work hours, I do all the stupi* little chores you asked me. Ramen? Yes! I skipped my work just to cook Ramen for you at home. And after all those things, you still looked at me that I really don't deserved you. After telling me about the proposal, you hide from me, you make yourself disappear, and you even changed your number. You always have it your way, I have always been patient with you. Now you want to blame it all on me? Have you tried asking yourself that maybe, just maybe everything that happened between us are all because of you?" He threw his tantrums, every single thing he has been holding all this time.

She felt her body tremble. Her tears which she doesn't realized she has been holding started to fall. She looked away from him, clenching her fist.

"Sakura..?" His voice calmed down.

"You were the one who always looks relaxed; like you can read my thoughts. All these times I realized that I looked such a nuisance to you whenever I called you, or asked for your assistance, you always, always, always show you are pissed off. I bugged you so much that I looked so desperate trying to catch your attention!" Her tears won't stop falling, her grip on her dress became tighten as she continues letting everything out,

"Sometimes I think I don't want to become the most important thing to you. My life has been turned upside down since I've met you. But I was really happy when you said you won't quit on us, I was so happy that I couldn't sleep that night! I was thinking if I ever lose you one day, what would I do, who would I depend on to. But if I never met you, I would be a much more composed person! Why the hell must I get so upset and worried over someone like you! I- I-"

Before she could finish speaking, Syaoran's arm reached towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He can no longer stand to watch her dreadful eyes that were filled with tears. And to think that he was the reason for her tears, it made him worst.

"At first I thought we were just using each other for our selfish needs but the more I know you, the more I cared for you…" He paused. "And there is another reason why I was against your wedding." He speaks slowly.

"Why?"

"There's a woman named Tomoyo Daidouji in my company."

 **~+~+~+ Flashback ~+~+~+**

"I… have a request."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo's hand as she clutched him hard on his sleeve. He peeked at her face that was faced downward.

"Tomoyo, you are Eriol's friend aren't you?" He asked. She swallowed hard. "I knew it, my instinct never failed me." He sighed proudly.

"What is it that you are requesting me?"

"I…" She trailed off. "I want you to assure Sakura to call off their wedding."

"What?" He thought that he heard her wrong. But later, she explained herself,

"The truth is, I was the one who support Eriol into marrying her. He looked so depressed the time when he came to see me. He told me that maybe it was time for him to tell Sakura that he had always thought Sakura as more than a friend and.. and.." Tomoyo pleaded, insisting, explaining herself, and crying her eyes out. To Syaoran, she wasn't making any sense. Why she wouldn't she support her own friend's wedding? Unless,

"Tomoyo, how long have you been in love with him?" Blunt. Straight forward question. He didn't care, he likes it that way. And he is sure that the woman standing infront of him right now is going to support him in any way she can to break off the wedding.

 **~+~+~+ End of flashback ~+~+~+**

"How are you and Tomoyo is related?" Sakura asked of curiosity.

"I saw Eriol came to our building, they had lunch together."

"Ahhh."

Syaoran looked down at her. She was still inside his arms, his back was lying on the cold hard wall. He combed her hair with his fingers and wiped any residue of dried tears from around her eyes. Slowly, she pushed herself from him. It took all of her energy to pull herself off Syaoran. Now that they had confessed to each other, she felt relieved.

She hadn't seen him for quite long, and it felt unreal for him to be sitting in front of her. She looked at him with his fingers slowly brushed her swollen eyes.

"I will have to talk to Eriol about this." She assured him. "I don't want you two to get into fight."

He heaved out a sigh. "Do I look that I want to pick a fight with Eriol?"

"Just in case." She pinched his cheek and gave him a peck.

He smiled sweetly. In response, he said, "You know, I have been meaning to tell you this since long ago." He slides his arm around her waist and brings her closer.

"I love you."

 **ღ ~ END ~ ღ**

Thank you fro reading. Sorry for errors and don't forget to comment, would appreciate it a lot.


End file.
